the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ein Krieg zieht auf
Ein Krieg zieht auf ist die 06. Folge der zweiten Staffel und insgesamt die 19. Folge der Serie The 100. Das Drehbuch schrieb Kira Snyder und Steven DePaul führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 03.Dezember 2014. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 21. Oktober 2015 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. Es gibt starke Spannungen zwischen Clarke Griffin und Finn Collins, derweil findet Raven Reyes heraus, dass Mount Weather die Kommunikationssysteme blockiert. '' Jasper Jordan und Monty Green finden die Wahrheit über Mount Weather heraus und Octavia Blake wird mit ihrem schlimmsten Alptraum konfrontiert. Am Ende steht Präsident Dante Wallace kurz davor von denen, die ihm am nächsten stehen, verraten zu werden.'' Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Thomas McDonell als Finn Collins *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha *Ricky Whittle als Lincoln *Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes Nebendarsteller * Richard Harmon als John Murphy * Johnny Whitworth als Cage Wallace * Raymond J. Barry als Dante Wallace * Eve Harlow als Maya Vie * Kendall Cross als Major Byrne Soundtrack Zitate : Murphy: "Well, it looks like our pardon for surviving includes our time on the ground. Now bigger fish to fry, I guess." : Cage (über die 47): "I know that the plan was to assimilate them into the gene pool, but this changes everything." : Dante: "Listen to me. You need to understand this. If I give the order to harvest those kids, I won't deserve to see it again." : Sgt. Scott: "Hey! Blake! Let's go, right now." : Bellamy: "In case you've forgotten, we're not under your command." : Jasper (über die Erntekammer): "Who else knows about this?" : Maya: "Everyone, but nobody talks about it. We learn not to ask questions. Look, without the treatments, we'd die. What are we supposed to do?" : Monty: "Die!" : Raven: "We all have battle scars, Finn. Suck it up and build a brace for yours." : Jaha: "I have a message from the Commander. Leave or die. We have two days." }} Galerie Ein Krieg zieht auf Abby Clarke Raven.jpg Ein Krieg zieht auf Abby Raven.jpg Ein Krieg zieht auf Bellamy.png Ein Krieg zieht auf Clarke Bellamy.jpg Ein Krieg zieht auf Clarke Finn Bellamy.jpg Ein Krieg zieht auf Clarke Murphy Finn.jpeg Ein Krieg zieht auf Clarke Raven.jpg Ein Krieg zieht auf Finn 2.jpeg Ein Krieg zieht auf Finn.jpg Ein Krieg zieht auf Grounder.jpeg Ein Krieg zieht auf Jaha Kane 2.jpg Ein Krieg zieht auf Jaha Lexa.jpeg Ein Krieg zieht auf Jaha.jpg Ein Krieg zieht auf Kane 2.jpeg Ein Krieg zieht auf Kane 3.jpeg Ein Krieg zieht auf Kane Jaha 2.jpeg Ein Krieg zieht auf Kane.jpg Ein Krieg zieht auf Lexa.jpeg Ein Krieg zieht auf Murphy.jpg Ein Krieg zieht auf Octavia.png Ein Krieg zieht auf Raven 2.jpg Ein Krieg zieht auf Raven.jpg Videos The 100 2x06 "Fog Of War" Extended Promo Trivia * In dieser Folge ist Harper das erste Mal in der zweiten Staffel zu sehen. * Wir erfahren das Finn in dem Massaker 18 Menschen tötete. * Delanos Leiche wurde Offscreen von Clarke und Finn aus dem Bunker gebracht. https://twitter.com/JRothenbergTV/status/591077810128560128 * In dieser Folge gibt es einen Fehler. (BTS/ Nachbearbeitung) ** In der Szene als Finn "Es war ein Unfall" sagt, bezieht sich dies nicht auf das Massaker in Tondc. Diese Satz war an Raven gerichtet. http://zap2it.com/blog-post/the-100-ep-clears-up-finn-accident-comment-grounder-massacre/ ** Es wurde eine Szene herausgeschnitten, in der sich Finn von Raven losreißt und sie hin fällt, weil sie nur ein gesundes Bein hat. Diese Szene wurde aus verschiedenen Gründen herausgeschnitten, vergaßen jedoch Finns Entschuldigung herauszuschneiden. Tode in dieser Folge * Brixton (Säurenebel) * 1 Ark Wachmann (Reapern) * Sgt. Scott (Reaper) * 2 Reaper (Bellamy) Referenzen fr: en:Fog of War Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Seiteninhalt) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder)